Lifeline
by Kyuubi16
Summary: They were each other's lifeline. They save each other from the loneliness of the cold and cruel world. The love of their other motivating them through another day. Even if fate isn't always so favorable. Image by Tonicshadow.


Lifeline

0

NarutoxStarfire

0

Story Start

0

In a way the two of them were similar. Both came from far out places. One from an alien planet and the other an alternate dimensions. Both had a bit trouble fitting in at first, one more so then the other. The two of them had a childlike curiosity and wonder for certain things. Both had a ravenous state for a certain type of food. They were both energetic and could often draw the attention of a crowd.

One thing they shared was the love of the snow. The white blanket of frozen water and ice that symbolize the winter. ''I'm going to go collect some firewood,'' The male said, his blue, cerulean blue eyes overlooking the expanse as he took in the sight. ''Don't wonder too far. You could get lost,'' He told his auburn haired companion, knowing this was her first time in this kind of environment on earth.

''If I do get lost you could always _come _and find me.'' His Auburn haired goddess told him with a hint of suggestiveness.

''Must you always tempt me Kori?'' He asked partially considering joining her.

''Well it is always fun to see your reaction,'' She said as she floated in the air. She really seemed to love the color purple if the violet long sleeved sweater she was wearing was any indication.

''Just be sure not to travel too far.''

''I won't...''

He nodded as Kori flew away. He never thought that four years ago he would find himself in another world engaged to a beautiful orange skinned alien. Four years ago he thought he was going to die and planned on taking Madara and the Bijuu with him. The seals he placed on himself to trigger a reverse pulse during the sealing and activate a chakra bomb to wipe out Madara, the Gedo Mazo, and anything else in that area ended up being one big divine fluke.

He was now a Hanyou Kitsune and in a completely different dimension. It was painful at first, despite the fact he made peace with dying. It was painful that since he was still alive he would never see his precious people again, but in time the pain lessened. He made new friends and family in this new world, but it would never completely fill the whole in his heart.

Kori landed on a patch of a frozen lake. It's beauty serene like the sky. Closing her eyes and letting her mind wondered she began to skate along the ice with the aid of her ability to fly to allow her to move with incredible speeds. If she had walked from any side she would have seen the warning on the signs about the ice being thin. In which case she would have been far more careful about what she was doing now.

If there was one thing that Kori loved was the beauty of nature. Her home planet Tamaran was what most would describe as a cavern or desert. It was barren in comparison to Earth's vast lakes, wondrous trees, and winter peaks. It was these new domains of beauty and eloquence that Kori loved to spend her time outside with all the unique new animal life forms.

Even the Squirrels, despite Naruto's warning about them being nasty during the summer time and other animals. She was so immersed in her thoughts she didn't hear the sound of the ice cracking until it was too late.

When she came too she found herself in the cabin in front of a warm fire. The clothes she was currently wearing ha been replaced from something from her bag. Despite that and being covered with a blanket she still shivered. ''Thank Kami I found you in time,'' His voice so gentle still betrayed the fear in them. His embrace was tight as he hugged her close to him. ''Kori. What on Earth? Didn't you see the signs? Didn't you hear the ice cracking? Something?'' He raised his voice a little as Kori stilled.

''Naruto I...''

''What would have happened if I didn't have these acute senses or was as fast as I was? Kami you could have been...''

''I'm sorry Naruto.''

''I would have been so lost without you. I lost everything once. I couldn't bear losing you too.''

Kori felt ashamed about what happened. She was supposed to be a warrior. A Titan. How could she had been so careless.

''You could have frozen to death.'' There was silence between them for a minute. ''Hopefully you won't sick. You weren't under too long. I'm glad I found you before a bear or something did,'' He said as he she gave him a look of confusion. ''You don't remember?'' He asked her as she shook her head.

''I remember...slipping and hitting my head. The water was so cold. I...gah...'' She clutched her head where there was a bump.

''Somehow. Someway. You pulled yourself out of the water. As of expected of my fiance and super powered Heroine. Don't need me to save her all the time. Well, not completely anyway,'' He said as he held her tight. ''The ice seemed like it wouldn't still give out for a bit, but it still could have. Gah look at me. Looking at what ifs instead of...'' He shook away the thoughts as a timer went off. Naruto let go and went in the direction of the noise. He came back with a bowl of soup placing it on the table next to the couch.

He wrapped his arm around his slightly shivering lover. ''I guess I ruined our vacation huh?'' She asked softly, a down cast look forming on her beautiful features. Naruto's response was to only hug her tighter.

''I could never blame you or get mad at you for an accident. ''

''I love you so much,'' She replied as she snuggled against his shoulder. ''You've given up so much for me.''

''I'm thinking about going through with the surgery.'' He stated as she raised her head.

''If you do...you could loose your ability to loose your ability to have children.''

''It doesn't matter. You're the only woman in my life so its not like it matters.'' Despite the fact that Humans and Tamareneans were compatible enough to make having children was something completely different. Naruto had spent the last two years hoping to go through a process to integrate Tamarenean DNA into his being and overcome this barrier. Only someone with an advance healing factor like him could hope to survive the procedure. Even then it was a one-in-a-million shot.

''What about...her!"' The alien princess spat out in disdain. It was the same sort of disdain Kori had for Kitten back then when she used to have feelings for the original Robin.

''I heard she's expecting a girl and from Speedy of all people. It's funny, her trying to make me jealous and gain my attention only served to make you jealous and lead us to one another.'' Naruto then began stroking his chin. ''You have no idea how much will power it took me to refuse that triple-jointed minx.''

''Do you regret it? I mean choosing me over her.''

Naruto turned to Kori and cupped both her cheeks as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. ''I'm not Dick, Kori. I'm not going to leave you. Even if we had the same problems I would have fought tooth and nail for things to get better. Though we wouldn't have those problems. You knew about me being a Jinchuuriki long before you saw him without his mask. I trust in you, in us. Worse comes to worse we could always adopt. ''

''The kindness in your heart is never ending my Gend'an.''

''What can I say? Your my lifeline Kori. Your what keeps me going. By the way your soup is getting cold.'' Snuggling together on the couch the two lovers spent a quiet night together as another day in the long and eventful lives of theirs had passed. 


End file.
